Tainted Love
by Tvgir61792
Summary: What happens in the 3606 episode, my version. Edgar sees the nerve gas but what does he do? ChloeEdgar maybe other pairings


This is my version of how 24 should have gone on the episode on 3/6/06. Edgar sees the nerve gas, but what does he do? You have to read to find out.

* * *

Edgar's POV

Edgar knew something wasn't right the minute Kari (A/N I think that right correct me if I'm wrong) was missing when they called a lockdown. He had to go see what happened, to see if he could help her. After all he was the one that told her to go check it out. When he saw her lying there, dead, he almost thought he had a heart attack. '_If only I would have taken her seriously_' thought Edgar. As much as he was surprised when he found her dead, the next thing he would see would scare him even more.

He looked up and saw this weird canister things sitting there. He wondered what it was, then it clicked, it all clicked. The nerve gas, terrorists, Kari, it all made sense. '_what am I supposed to do!' thought Edgar, 'What would Chloe do in this situation... oh Chloe…I need to tell her soon…stop you cant think theses thoughts now, there's a crisis going on' 'Now I'm having a conversation with my self, great' 'What do I do?' _Then the nerve gas container opens and he sees the gas beginning to come out '_uh oh.' _

* * *

Chloe's POV

_'I hate this stupid lock down'_ _uh I can't focus, stupid Edgar, why do I have to... STOP, stop thinking about Edgar' _'_uh what is that annoying sound, oh God it's an evacuation_' Chloe sees people slowly start falling down. Then she hears Jack ask her to find lock down rooms. Then suddenly without knowing it she's running into the Situation Room. She quickly seals off the room. Now her job is done and she looks around to see who is in the room with her. '_Jack, Audrey, Kim, Kim's boyfriend, ew he creeps me out _(A/N creeps me out too, Barry's much too old for her, points to Jack for saying something.) _'Some other people I don't know, but where's Edgar, oh no he didn't die did he oh that can't happen I haven't gotten to tell him…stop be positive there's three other rooms he can be in' _"Edgar!" Chloe screams and everyone knows what she means.

* * *

Kim's POV

'_I can't believe my dad would do such a thing, I was depressed, and now I find out he's alive, I just want to leave.' 'Now were stuck in some lock down and I can't leave…, evacuation? What! Oh no everyone's dying. There's my dad I will follow him.'_

"Dad what's going on?" Kim says

"A canister of Nerve Gas was released into CTU," Jack says.

'_Oh God, were all going to die!' Stop thinking like that, my dad will save us he always does.' _

"Edgar!" Kim hears Chloe say.

'_Oh God Edgar, poor Chloe I always knew they had a thing for each other, they just couldn't admit it. She must feel horrible.'_

* * *

Chloe's POV

_'Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no!' 'Edgar can not die!' 'I need him' 'Oh God here comes Kim, is she going to yell at me for not telling her about her dad' _

"Chloe, I'm so sorry." Kim says.

"For what?" _'What is she talking about? Oh please don't ask me about Edgar, no don't cry, I can't cry not now, not here._

"Look, Chloe, we were really close friends when we worked here, I could kind of tell you had a thing for Edgar."

"Did not!" 'It was that obvious, I really do like him.' Oh no I'm going to cry, here it comes.'

"Oh Chloe!" Kim rushes over to give Chloe a hug.

"I just…." Chloe starts to break down. "I just want to tell him how I feel, and now he's…..he's…he's going to die!"

"No, he's not going to die, he loves you to much."

"He doesn't like me, I was so mean to him, I just didn't know how to tell him…I'm such a horrible person. Stupid Edgar why did he have to die."

"He's not dead Chloe."

"He can't survive the nerve gas, no one can."

"He's not dead Chloe," says Jack.

"Can't a girl get some privacy, gosh?" 'Stupid people why do they keep looking at me,'

"Chloe he's right there," says Jack.

Chloe looks up. "Edgar!"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry just want to leave it at that, I will try to post ASAP, which could be awhile. Thanks Erika for helping me with this. Hope enjoyed it; sorry if it's corny, this is just the way I wanted it to happen. Next chapter should be longer, I just wanted to get this up here. If you have any commits or ideas go ahead and review, it makes me happy!

Tvgirl


End file.
